The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid Ixora plant. The plant of this invention is dwarf, very compact, well branched and presents repeated corymbs of numerous white blossoms nearly continuously under proper care. Like other members of the species, this plant is a tropical evergreen which presents repeated corymbs of large numbers of white flowers of startling beauty and attractiveness; thus, with the compact stature characteristic of this plant, offers use as a potted flowering specimen. The fragrance of the flowers of this plant is not distinctive. Specimens of this plant can be cultured in plant containers for culture in temperate climates as a house plant, or, the plant is an attractive appointment to the landscape as a specimen plant, can be used as border plants in foundation plantings; and presents a nearly continuous splash of color in garden settings in gardens in frost free areas.
The plant was discovered as a spontaneous seedling in a nursery area in Latour, Suriname, South America, in an area where numerous varieties of hybrid ornamental Ixora plants were being produced for retail sales. Because this plant was unusual in its compactness, it was immediately isolated for further observation. This plant was taken from an area where several species of Ixora were being cultured, and the characteristics of this plant do not conform to those of varieties being grown in the nursery, it is suspected that this plant is cross-species in genetic background. This plant was observed in culture and allowed to mature into a blooming specimen. Upon observation of the highly desirable and attractive blooming and growth habit of this plant, I directed the asexual propagation of the plant by the taking and rooting of terminal cuttings at the nursery location. The specimens so cultured proved to be identical to the originally selected seedling in every distinguishing characteristic.